interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/Arab Domination campaign
In the Domination CtW the Arabs are modelled after Iraq. The Arabs can't change their politics once they make an alliance - it is determined by their alliances, so your political alignment depends on who you ally with. *Allies: British *Fascist: Italy or Germany, depending which has more tribute per territory, for instance alignment to the Fascist powers causes you to align with Italy if Italy had a 100 tribute and 8 territories, while Germany had 200 tribute and 19. *Liberal: Oslo Group *Communist: with Russia *France can fall in any of these 4 camps depending on how things progress An alliance may not be made with Russia unless you share the same borders with Russia. Alliances with the major powers (only Italy, Germany, USSR, Oslo Group, France, Russia, and Britain will provide weapons) allows the creation of their tanks and infantry, and alliances cannot end for at least 10 turns (the game lasts for 42), and you cannot negotiate politics with other factions, so for instance if Iraq is allied to the USSR, its foreign policy is aligned to the USSR - the USSR's allies are Iraq's allies as well, so if the USSR declares war on Turkey, Turkey and Iraq are also immediately at war with one another. If you are allied with a faction favourable to you, *You may request up to a a total of 100 tribute for free *You may ask that faction for 1 card for free If you do not renew the alliance, you lose their vehicles but retain the infantry. After your first alliance, you will be contacted with a warning that you must support a party - either the religious party or the following. *Religious: 2 Partisans *Fascist: 1 Cultural Domination *Liberal: 3 Logistics *Allies: 2 Wealth cards *Communists: 1 Treachery card Also, *Support religious conservatives: +relations with Iran and Turkey, -relations with USSR, possible chance of defection if attacking British-controlled Saudi Arabia (Saudis are depicted as Arabs that embraced the V6T, Rolls-Royce and Schneider) *Support Liberals: +relations with Britain, USA, - relations with Italy and Germany *Support Fascists -relations with USSR, -relations with Britain, USA, + relations with Germany *Support Communists: +relations with USSR Depending on their alignments, France and Spain's relations with you also change. If support for religious conservatives or Fascists takes place, there will be a rebellion in the following regions: Shatt el Arab, Damascus, and Najd (if you own them). You will have to garrison armies there in order to prevent them from rebelling. If you supported the Liberals or Communists, separatists will fight alongside enemy invaders if you are attacked. Arab spyops campaign Repression Religious heretics are spreading a perverted form of teaching. Use your camel cavalry and your airplanes to crush the infidels. Success results in any unrest from Fascist or religious conservative alignments being ended. Infiltration Despite being neutral, it has always been an open secret that the Turks, Iranians and Soviets have a vested interest in our lands. Defend Baghdad and its surrounds from trouble at all costs; if enemy units can infiltrate informants into our buildings, we could have an uprising in our midst. Harbour defence War has broken out between England and Germany. Despite our attempts to stay out, German submarines continue to haunt the Atlantic, threatening our shipping indiscriminately. Defend Basra from spies and submarine attacks of both sides. Success in this mission will grant you several Expeditionary Force cards, allowing you to deploy an army in an enemy territory bordering a distant ally. Oil wars Prevent German agents from infiltrating our oil infrastructure - should too many of our facilities be destroyed, it may result in loss of this scenario. Palestine Foment an uprising in British- and French-held dependencies in order to turn out the Europeans once and for all. Possible only if at war with British and Mesopotamia is at level 3. Suez Our troops have fought long and hard, and have finally captured Egypt in a sudden attack. However, the enemy now is sending troops to retake the Suez canal. Hold all cities until the end of the timer. Should you lose a city, you will lose this scenario. Possible only if at war with British and Mesopotamia is at level 5. Sabotage A revolt has broken out in British-occupied Egypt. While the revolt is going on, destroy and and all enemy facilities: destroy all production centres before the rioters are put down. If either the rioters or your forces are all destroyed, open war will result, else the occupied area will be rendered as rebel territory, and you will also have improved artillery (British). Possible only if at war with British, and Mesopotamia and Shatt el Arab combined have a territorial strength of 11. Category:Blog posts Category:CtW